lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Graycloud64/Graycloud64's wikia story
The idea to write a story using the people on this wiki as charecters comes from High Prince Imrahil, to which I am most grateful. Otherwise, this story is my own work. Once apon a time there was a vast country called wikia. The country was divided up into smaller kingdoms, each with a ruler and a name. In one particular kingdon called The Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod Wiki, each person of importance owned an estate. The estates were run mostly by poor, indentured servants. Becauase the servents lacked names, each one was caled simply "A wikia contributor."The estates greatly varied in size, importance, and power. However, alll of them werer ruled by a simple code call the FAQ. For the most part, life was simple and happy, and everyone minded ther own buisness. Then, one day, a monk named High Prince Imrahil misplace the holy tablets inscribed with the FAQ, and things began to get out of hand. Many "A wikia Contributors" revolted, and disobeyed the old FAQ. One estate owner called General Grevious began too reek havok on the violators ( often with unessesary force) with a great and mighty weapon called "Grond". Some estate owners were given new powers not granted to others. The peace was gone. Because of this, the people formed into groups or factions, and even more fighting broke loose. However, some estates remained neutral. Among them were, Graycloud64, The Indomitable, and Bejing. One day, in the midst of the fighting, Graycloud64 left the gates of her estate on a mission to again find peace. On her way, she incountered Special Elf Friend, who was carrying a message to RedYellowBlue's estate. As they passed each other, a cry rang out from behind Elf. "Come back here Ace!" yellled Sinthoneil, as he pursued with a team of horseman. She was also almost sruck with a bolt of The blueWizards's lightning and smashed by Thorin Stonehelms battle axe. Finally, she reached the monistary where the FAQ had been lost. Areastus, who was also a monk, told her her search was hopeless, but decided to let her try anyway. As she wandered through the monestary, she found the room of an old monk named Narvin. Her showed her a tiny box that he said held "the seacret to wikia." When she opened the box, she could see what was going on in the entire kingdom. She watched with horror as Beauhunt III and Edacnik invaded the peaceful fortress of Bejing, as Samwise as crushed at the hand of The King of Ithillion, as Epic Space Panda exploded the estates of James of the Iron Hills and ThestudyoftheUnknown, as Handles pummeled Argali 1. Slowly, she leaned over the box and wispered "Help us!" Then, with a huge crash, something amazing and unbeliveble happened. ~LOTR Mod has joind the chat~ And with those words, all of the fighting ended in the land of The Lord of the Rings Minecraft Wiki, becuase a greater power was at hand. Eventually, a new FAQ was writen, but it was insead called "The wiki style code." And so peace fell over the humble kingdom - for now. Category:Blog posts